


Nothing I Wouldn't Do

by WincestSounds (Cammerel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bowleg Love, Dimple Adoration, Foreskin Play, Fuck Or Die, Incest, M/M, Nipples, RP, Straight Winchesters, Top!Sam, Wincest - Freeform, Worry Line Adoration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/WincestSounds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam goes to the crossroads to make a deal for his brother’s life. He didn’t realize, though, that she wouldn’t be interested in his soul - but something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing I Wouldn't Do

When Sam told Dean that there wasn’t  **anything**  he wouldn’t do for him, he wasn’t lying, he couldn’t think of a single thing he wouldn’t do to save his brother’s life - including  _this_. He’d buried the tin box with all the necessities and waited and waited, then waited some more. The younger Winchester started to panic, wearing a trail into the gravel with his pacing when he heard her voice.

“Hello, handsome,” The demon purred, flashing her red eyes at Sam and smiling deviously, “I knew you’d be coming. I love it when I’m right.”

Sam advanced on her, flexing his fists at his sides as his nostrils flared angrily, “If you knew I was coming then you know exactly why I’m here.”

“I do,” She smiled and nodded, circling Sam like prey as she giggled, “I’ll only do it on one condition, though, not that you’ll ever actually do it. And _that_ …” The demon practically moaned, like she was actually getting some sort of sick kick out of this,  “Is what makes this so much fun for me.”

“I’d do anything for my brother, you evil bitch,” Sam spat back, chest heaving with his breaths, “ **Never**  underestimate that.”

She circled back around in front of Sam and stopped to look up at him, crossing her thin arms with the same mischievous, smug smile on her face, “Then the deal, Sam, is either you fuck that pretty brother of yours or he still gets a first class ticket to Hell. If you do it, he’s off the hook. If not, I get you both. Deal?”

Sam’s eyes widened as he took in the information, looking at the ground as he thought it through. It was for Dean, to save his brother’s life, not to mention his own, there was no way he couldn’t not do it. The younger Winchester began to nod, not clearly thinking it through - he just knew he had to accept, he could always deal with how he’d handle it when he got back.

“I’ll do it,” Sam mumbled, raising his head to look at the shocked expression on her face.

“You’ve got forty-eight hours, Sam,” The demon stepped towards him and pulled Sam down for a kiss, sealing the deal before she vanished.

The entire ride back the younger Winchester kept thinking about how he was supposed to tell Dean, or if he should even say anything, maybe just taking action would be the best course.  _Yeah, if I wanna get knocked the fuck out_. No, he’d have to tell Dean, obviously.

Sam hadn’t realized just how tightly he was gripping the steering wheel until he pulled back into the motel parking lot. He turned the engine off and sat there in the seat worn down by his brother, taking a few deep breaths before climbing out of the Impala. The younger Winchester threw the keys on the table after entering their room and closing the door behind himself, still mostly in a daze and thinking about what he had to do, eyes focused on his feet.

Dean had woken up in the middle of the night, empty room, empty parking spot where his Impala normally sat. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what had happened, but he couldn’t help but feel the unease settle in, the fear of what his brother had done. It was probably inevitable, that Sam would skip out and go to find some goddamn crossroads demon like Dean had.

He swore, he was going to fucking skin his younger brother the second he got in. He sat in wait, grabbing a beer from the refrigerator, there wasn’t a chance of going to sleep now, and really, he’d gotten enough as it was. He wasn’t giving Sam the chance to crawl in bed and ignore him. It was best that they get through this before the night was completely over.

He waited up, finally sighing when he saw the Impala pull up outside, headlights turning out as Sam shut the car down. Dean listened to the footsteps, the jingling keys, the door unlocking and his brother finally walking in. The younger Winchester looked worried, weathered, and honestly… He  **should**.

“What the hell did you do, Sam?” Dean said, standing slowly from the bed and looking at the taller man murderously.

The tone of Dean’s voice was what caused Sam to look up into his brother’s angry face. He couldn’t blame Dean for being so irate with him, considering he probably knew what Sam did - he just didn’t quite know the specifics like the younger Winchester did. Sam took his coat off and threw it on the chair, ignoring Dean for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts and figure out how to word everything.  
“I made a deal, Dean,” Sam said, as if it were obvious, brows furrowing together, “I had to do something.”

“No you **didn’t** ,” Dean practically hissed through his teeth, feeling the fear thrum through his body, shivering around his bones, “You didn’t have to do a  **damn**  thing, Sam. You should’ve just left it alone. What did it take? Did you sell your  **soul**?” He rushed forward, grabbing Sam by the collar of his over shirt and staring into his eyes, “You think I wanted that for you? I sold my soul for a reason, Sammy. Why did you have to go an’ do somethin’ so completely stupid?”

Any other time Sam would have taken the scolding like a champ, not even arguing his point. But when it came down to his brother’s life and whether or not he was going to get to live it, that’s where he drew the line. The younger Winchester’s eyes widened and he clenched his jaw, shoving Dean’s hands off of him.

“Because I’m selfish, Dean, and I can’t live without you, okay?” Sam growled through his teeth, eyes watering a bit, “So if striking a deal to save your life is stupid, then I guess I am. And it wasn’t my soul, but you’re not gonna like what has to happen.”

Dean stopped and tilted his head slightly. He couldn’t think of a single other thing a demon would settle for. If not his brother’s soul, then what else could the crossroads demon have possibly wanted from his brother.

His shoulders slumped and he stared at Sam suspiciously, “Sam…” He swallowed, “What did you  _do_?”

“You remember when I told you that I’d do anything for you?” Sam asked, voice suddenly soft, nerves causing his voice to sound uneven, “And I know you’d do the same for me, I know you would - you have. Which is good, because if we don’t follow through then it’s not just you that’ll be going to Hell - it’ll be me too.”

Dean nodded slowly, taking in his brother’s words, “Yeah, of course.” He let go of Sam’s shirt, smoothing his hand over the younger Winchester’s chest as he tried to relax; tried to calm himself down. “I would, I’d do anythin’, sure.”

Sam mimicked Dean’s nod and closed his eyes, he tucked his chin to his chest and exhaled deeply, forcing it all out before he decided against it, “We gotta have sex, or the Hell hounds get us both, Dean. The demon just- she took my devotion to you and ran with it, this is the only way I could save you.”

“She…” Dean raised a brow and chuckled in confusion, “I have sex as often as possible, that’s what she wants us to do? Just have sex with someone? I don’t get it.”

Sam looked up at Dean and pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing as he explained, “Not just  **someone** , Dean…  _each other_.”

The older Winchester pulled back, brows notching together as his eyes widened, “Wait… Are you serious? You’re kiddin’, right? Prankin’ me or somethin’?”

“Please enlighten me as to why I’d joke about this?” Sam’s shoulders slumped and his mouth parted as he frowned, almost as if he was accepting his fate - admitting defeat, “She gave us forty-eight hours.”

“Forty-eight hours to…” Dean pursed his lips, brows reaching his hairline, “Fuck each other’s brains out?” The older Winchester smirked, moving back to the bed and chuckling to himself, “You’re fuckin’ kiddin’ me, Sam. Goddamn, you actually had me worried for a second.”

Sam opened his mouth to say something but closed it again, perplexed as he scoffed, “You should be worried, Dean. I mean, are you even hearing me correctly?” The younger Winchester moved closer, “ _We have to fuck each other_.”

“I’m not fallin’ for this, Sam,” Dean laid out on the mattress, crossing his arms behind his head, “I mean, you play a good game, but I’m not actually stupid enough to believe it. Goddamn, I can’t believe I lost sleep waitin’ up for this.”

Sam’s eyes widened and his brows furrowed together, confused as to why Dean thought this was a joke.  The younger Winchester moved forward and hovered his body over Dean’s, face serious as he looked down at the older man, shaking his head, “Our lives are a joke to you? There’s nothing to fall for, Dean. Either I fuck you or we’re both going to Hell.”

Dean rolled his eyes, “Either you’re bein’ punk’d, Sam, or you’re tryin’ to punk me, an’ I’m not a moron, can you stop now?” He looked up at Sam, still as calm as a moment before.

“Telling you about it was common courtesy, Dean,” Sam said firmly as he started unbuttoning his jeans, “And no, I can’t stop, ‘cause we’re not going to Hell - its gotta be done, even if I have to force you.”

Dean sat up slightly, his eyes going to Sam’s jeans, his hands, and he reached out, “Stop, stop,” he said, getting up and looking at the taller man, “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“I’ve told you everything. I-I… I don’t know what else to do, okay?” Sam started to panic, eyes welling up with tears due to frustration and anger, “You don’t believe anything I’m telling you. It’s like it goes in one ear and out the other. I don’t wanna die, Dean, and I sure as hell don’t want  **you** to either.”

“Sam,” Dean felt his stomach twist nervously, “You’re not actually kiddin’ about this entire fuckin’ thin’..?” He stared at his brother. He wasn’t exactly sure what he was feeling, confused mostly, surprised, concerned. There was this overwhelming part of him that was curious, almost eager for it, and he straightened his back, “If you’re jokin’ about this, I’m literally goin’ to murder you.”

“Jesus fucking Christ, Dean,” Sam threw his hands up, exhausted with the older Winchester, almost - he yelled, the vein in his forehead protruding as he glared at his brother, “I’m not joking!”

Dean reached out, grabbing Sam’s shoulders to calm him down before taking his brother’s cheeks up in his hands, “Hey, hey, calm down, okay? I believe you, alright?” He tried to slow his racing heart, breathing and nodding as he stared at his brother’s chest. Goddamn, they were seriously about to do this. “Umm… Okay, uh… What… What’re we doin’? How’re we doin’ this?”

“You know how it works,” Sam answered, laying his hand over Dean’s hand on his cheek, “There isn’t some difficult five point plan, we just gotta fuck and then it’s done with.”

Dean raised his brows, “Well, am I just gonna bend over, an’ you’re gonna fuck me, is that how you wanna do this? Because I’m not sure. I’m not a fuckin’ moron, but I’ve never actually been with a guy before.”

“Well, what were you expecting, Dean?” Sam questioned, sort of at a loss, “Candles and romance? We have forty-eight hours, if you want me to wine and dine you that’s gonna take a little longer. I’ve never been with a guy either, but I’m pretty sure I know what goes where.”

“Okay, okay, you don’t have to be an ass about it, this whole thing is **your**  fault. I’m just tryin’ to figure shit out,” Dean sighed and turned his back on Sam, pulling off his shirt and dropping it onto the floor. Honestly, he  **wasn’t**  just the kind to fuck and go. Normally when he was with someone, anyone, it was more sensual, closer,  _intimate_  at least. It was awkward, that the experience with his brother, someone he was actually closer to, was already feeling really cold.

“I was willing to put my soul up for yours, but the demon bitch had other ideas, ” Sam rolled his shoulders and then peeled his own layered shirts off, “It’s not my fault she came up with this idea. And I’m- I’m not trying to be an ass, Dean. Cut me some slack, we’re about to fuck for Christ sake.”

Dean sighed and turned slightly, fighting the urge to look at Sam, “Yes, that’s  **exactly**  what we’re about to do. It’s a little weird for me not to be more…” he motioned with his hands, mouth making movements before he settled on-“ _Connected_ … I don’t know.” He kept his back to his brother as he bent down and pulled off his boxer-briefs, standing naked finally with his back still turned to the younger Winchester.

Sam unzipped his jeans, sliding both the denim and his boxers down as he looked at Dean’s backside, trying his best to keep his eyes on the older man’s shoulders.  _Huh, that’s new_. He shook his head and softened his voice, “You mean intimate? Wouldn’t that complicate things? I don’t understand.” The younger Winchester pulled his socks off, almost losing his balance to do so. He stood there for a minute, as nude as Dean and running his hands over his face as he moved closer, he laid a hand on Dean’s shoulder, “What do you want, Dean?”

“I don’t know, like  **fuckin’**  doesn’t complicate things?” Dean closed his eyes and breathed, unable to not lean into the touch. He felt somewhat relieved, just slightly. It was his brother, and if there was any person he trusted it was Sam, “Just get it over with okay, goddamn.” He had to fight the urge to touch his brother, to turn around and kiss him or something, or lace their fingers together.

“You telling me to just get it over with isn’t really helping to get me hard,” Sam grimaced and let his hand slide from his brother’s shoulder, down his back, and to his waist.

In an odd way, it almost hurt that Dean couldn’t look at Sam, made him feel inferior - like he wasn’t good enough. Not feeling good enough was a feeling he was familiar with, but not when it came to Dean, not  **ever**.

The older Winchester’s skin was soft, like silk under the pads of his fingertips. Sam closed his eyes for a minute and began to visualize that it was someone else - thinking that it would help speed things along - when he realized how wrong of him that was. Throughout his entire life, there was only ever one constant, one reliable source of love and loyalty - regardless of the context of said love, it was there and it was  **always** Dean.

Sam placed his other hand on Dean’s hip as well, squeezing the skin slightly before pressing his lips tentatively to his brother’s shoulder, “Why won’t you look at me?”

Dean turned around, looking up at Sam with reddening cheeks, “I don’t know I… It’s different, it’s weird.” He licked his lips, eyes suddenly moving over Sam’s body, taking in the chiseled chest, the muscles earned from their lifestyle, scars, the anti-possession tattoo standing out prominently on Sam’s bronzed skin. A kid he’d raised, seen grow up, changed the diapers of, had to learn how to bathe - on his own.

But goddamn, Sam was every thing in his life. He shouldn’t feel so cold and uncomfortable with his brother. They should be able to get this done, and maybe - if possible - be closer than they were before. Fuck that demon and her deals.  _They could do this._

Dean stepped closer, mind reeling at the hands on him, warm, pressing into his skin and he brushed his lips over Sam’s tattoo, “I need more than just stiff fuckin’, Sam, it doesn’t feel right. I… You need more, so do I… It’s gotta be…” He reached up, fingers shaking as he combed them through Sam’s hair, “Intimate, yeah.”

Sam nodded slowly, his hazel eyes peering into Dean’s green ones as he ran his hands up and down his brother’s sides. If he was being completely honest with himself, something more intimate was more his style anyways. This entire situation was different from what he was used to, though, but at the same time… it was  **Dean** , and he deserved better than this. It almost pained him that he didn’t see that from the get-go.

The younger Winchester started moving Dean backwards towards the bed, looking at the older man like a light of recognition flipped on, “Okay.” He brushed Dean’s bottom lip with his thumb, swallowing nervously as his nose brushed the tip of his brother’s, “I can do that…  **we**  can do that.”

“That’s right,” Dean breathed heavier, as if ramping up for a fight.

He leaned in, pressing kisses to Sam’s chest, his collarbone, hands clasping the back of his brother’s neck, tangling in his hair. One thing they were both good at was hunting. Dean prided himself on being good in bed, and if he was going to be like this with his brother - at all, ever - it was going to be fucking awesome.

Sam all but gasped at the warmth of Dean’s lips on his chest, his body already reacting to the attention, he grabbed the nape of his brother’s neck with his right hand, his left cupping the older man’s jaw.

Despite how awkward it was initially - and admittedly still was, a bit - it was going to be otherworldly, that much he was sure of. When two people come together like this, both skilled and good at just about everything they do - it was bound to be unbelievable, phenomenal even.

The younger Winchester let his other hand slide from Dean’s neck to his cheeks, cupping the stubble with both hands as he pulled his brother’s face up to his, mouths mere inches apart. Sam took a deep breath and leaned the rest of the way in after wetting his lips, which was a good idea if the slip and slide of their mouths slotting together was anything to go by.

Dean groaned into Sam’s mouth, hands pulling him down more, Dean’s body arching, their cocks just barely brushing. His lips parted, tongue darting out and running over the younger Winchester’s. He felt like he was going to fucking explode already, tense and eager, almost desperate now.

He’d always been a very sexual person, explorations and learning another person was normally gained through touch and taste. But he’d never gotten Sam like that. It was like he was opening himself up to something he’d never had with his brother, intense, close - just like he’d hoped it would be.

Dean’s body rose against Sam’s, pressing their chests together. He was breathing so deeply that he was almost beginning to feel light-headed with the rush, “Sam,” he said, lips numb as he kissed his brother again.

Sam let his body bend to Dean’s will as he held his older brother’s face in his hands, breathing heavily in between kisses and trying to maneuver to the bed. The younger man was skeptical about all of this at first. But now that they were standing close, feeling one another and breathing each other’s air - it was hard not to get a little wrapped up in the simplicity that came with being intimate with someone you’ve known your whole life, someone you trusted with it.

“Bed?” The younger Winchester murmured against his brother’s kiss swollen lips as he brushed their noses together.

“Yeah,” Dean answered back, eyes dark and filled with lust, dilated as he moved backwards, stepping carefully along the carpet of the motel room and pulling Sam with him. He didn’t have time for second thoughts, this thing was already on the move and he couldn’t fight it - even if he wanted to.

The backs of his knees hit the mattress and he broke the kiss, looking into Sam’s eyes breathlessly before he sat and slid back to the center of the bed, still facing Sam with his hands positioned behind him to hold him up, legs spread as he looked up at his brother.

Sam stood there and drank the sight in as he brought a hand to his mouth, eyes wide as he mumbled in awe, “Jesus fucking Christ.”

The younger Winchester moved forward at what felt like an agonizingly slow pace, giving himself a chance to almost memorize the bow to his brother’s bare legs, and the freckles along his shoulders and arms. It wasn’t as surprising as he expected it to be when he realized he was getting hard from just looking at Dean.

Sam picked his knees up one by one as he lowered himself to a crawling position, hands moving along the bed as he worked his way up Dean’s body, stopping briefly to kiss the inner side of his brother’s knees - something he’d never really done with anyone before, but with Dean it was something he didn’t want to deny himself.

Dean smirked somewhat nervously, swallowing as his brother advanced, climbing onto the bed and the older Winchester closed his eyes as Sam pressed a kiss to his right leg, almost sighing in relief.

He wasn’t intimidated by Sam in the slightest, though the man was larger than him, and had the ability to hurt him in ways no one else did, he trusted his brother not to. Instead, he was grateful, that it was Sam he was going to be with, and not someone else. His anchor, his purpose. Anyone else would likely feel  **wrong** , and he’d never submit to someone that wasn’t his brother.

Sam let his lips smear along his brother’s legs, up his thighs and then to Dean’s stomach - trailing feather light kisses up the older man’s chest until they were face to face, bodies close enough that Sam could feel the heat radiating off of his brother. He felt like he needed to say something, but as he knelt there above Dean, looking into his brother’s eyes - he couldn’t think of anything that wouldn’t sound like a jumbled mess of nonsense. Sam leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together, noses brushing as their mouths inched closer.

The older Winchester reached up, running his fingers through the larger man’s bangs as he nosed back and kissed Sam shortly, once, twice, three times before opening his mouth and deepening it as his body arched into Sam, both hands now buried in his brother’s shaggy brown hair, nails scraping along Sam’s scalp as Dean couldn’t suppress the sudden moan of approval.

Sam leaned into the kiss, grunting and breathing through his nose as his palms ran down the older man’s sides and down to his hips to squeeze the flesh. Dean was soft, it was almost like his hand and Dean’s skin were melding together, the suppleness of it made Sam smile against Dean’s lips.

Dean broke the kiss and rolled them over, knees on either side of Sam as he smirked and ran his hands down his brother’s torso. He moved, body stretching as he reached out and produced a small bottle of lubricant from underneath his pillow, spoiling that hiding place.

He sat upright once more, the container in hand as he looked down at his brother, “I ever tell you about the time I watched gay porn?”

Sam grinned just a little and bucked his hips upwards purposefully, his hands on Dean’s hips, “No, don’t think you did.” The younger Winchester looked pointedly at the bottle of lube before leaning up and pressing a kiss to the center of Dean’s chest, “You wanna elaborate on that?”

“I was like twenty-one,” Dean chuckled as he popped open the cap of the lube and poured a generous amount onto his fingers, setting it down beside them and reaching back behind himself, “This woman… Uh… Shirley? I was in the middle of eatin’ her out when she turned on the tv an’ put on some gay porn. I couldn’t see, of course, at first,” He let out a breath as he fingered the tight muscle of his ass hole, “Once we changed position an’ she was on me like this, I couldn’t keep my eyes from the screen.”

Sam’s eyes kept flicking between his brother’s face and where his hand was disappearing to, seeing the older Winchester do something like this, even if it wasn’t the best point of view, was… Was enough to practically make his mouth water. Instead of interfering he just tightened his grip on Dean’s hips, practically fucking gnawing on the inside of his cheek.

The younger Winchester forced his eyes back up to Dean’s, “Did you like what you saw?”

“I don’t know,” Dean mused aloud, honestly, tilting his head and looking at his brother as he smirked, “I couldn’t take my eyes from the screen, an’ I think about it some times, but I’m not sure.” He arched his body against Sam’s as he let out a shaky, surprised breath, “But it had me wonderin’, you know? About what’s so special back there.” He laughed, dropping his head back and moaning as he shook, fingers curving inside him, “A **lot’s**  back there.”

Sam let one of his hands glide from Dean’s hip down the crease of his brother’s ass, nipping at the older man’s chin as he slid his index finger in next to Dean’s, the excessive amount of lube making the glide effortless, “Does it feel good?”

Dean gasped, eyes opening and meeting his brother’s as he leaned in, pressing his forehead to Sam’s as he grinned, “I’ll tell you one thin’… A lot of men are missin’ out, it’s like a chick never usin’ her clit or somethin’, it’s–” He lowered his hips, cock sliding along Sam’s, pressing his own fingers deeper, “It’s almost stupid not to abuse it.”

Sam groaned as their cocks slid together, eyes closing for a minute as he pressed his lips to his brother’s blindly - his finger curving inside of Dean as he began pumping it in and out, “Have you ever been with another guy before?”

“No,” The older Winchester moaned, turning his head to look back and licking his lips. He couldn’t see much, but it was fucking amazing just feeling the entire thing, Sam’s larger finger thrusting into him, “I never really thought much passed fingerin’ myself, an’ even that I only do…” He paused, looking at his brother as he panted, watching Sam almost nervously suddenly, at the admission.

Sam let his tongue twirl around Dean’s nipples, teasing the rosy little buds before nipping at them. The younger Winchester pushed his finger deeper inside of Dean as he looked up at the older man, “You do this often?”

Dean closed his eyes at the feeling of his brother’s lips on his chest, an embarrassing, whore-worthy moan escaping his lips as he smiled slightly, breathing heavier as he nodded, “Maybe more’n often.” His hips moved slowly, grinding their cocks against their stomachs.

“How…” The younger Winchester groaned from the friction and pressed his forehead to his brother’s chest as he added another finger along side Dean’s - totaling in four, “How long have you been doing this?”

“Seven years? Eight? I dunno, it gets fuzzy some times,” Dean let out a bated breath, mouth drying as he felt Sam’s fingers rubbing against his, spreading him out, “Long before you left for Stanford, I uh…  **Ah** ,” He hissed as his hips arched again, “First time I did… I was in the shower, you heard me, kinda, thought I fell down. Not so much fallin’ from slippin’. Just… Had’ta find the right angle.”

“ **Christ** ,” Sam lifted his head a little and brushed his nose along Dean’s neck, fingers arching inside of the older man’s heat as he nipped at the skin, “You should ride me.” The younger Winchester swallowed and envisioned it, mouth drying out as he imagined his brother’s cock bobbing helplessly as he rode Sam.

Dean pulled his fingers away, taking Sam’s with him and settling his brother’s palms on his ass cheeks to spread him open. He grabbed the thickness of Sam’s cock, taking the bottle of lube up again and massaging a generous amount along it’s length, eyes watching his hands as the skin rolled along the shaft, blanketing the tip until he pulled it back down in an interested sort of amusement.

He smirked at it, moving forward on his knees, pushing the larger man back on the bed as Dean lifted his hips, hands reaching behind him once more to position the head of his brother’s cock properly.

Sam leaned back but moved his hands to grab at Dean’s waist, thumbing at the hip bones as he reveled in the sight before him - Dean straddling him and smirking, the older man’s cock practically purpling. The younger Winchester closed his eyes when he felt the pressure against the head of his cock, he pulled Dean down slowly, working his brother’s heat down onto his length as he groaned and gnawed on his bottom lip.

“Oh, fuck,” Dean breathed out, voice shaking somewhat as he got about halfway down, letting go of the rock-hard thickness burying itself inside of him. His hand reached down, smoothing over Sam’s abs as he breathed carefully, barely able to concentrate on anything besides the dull burn and the sticky heat of his balls settling against his brother’s gut. He traced the pad of his thumb around the tight ring of Sam’s navel, so different than his own, and he almost sighed as he took it all in, staring down at his brother’s face with a mixture of pain, lust, and awe.

Sam let his head roll lazily against the bed as he moaned, the older man’s heat sheathing him, the ring of muscle was squeezing his cock like a vice grip despite working Dean open on his fingers.

The younger Winchester opened his eyes to look up at Dean and almost bit down on his tongue. Having spent almost every minute of every day with Dean, Sam had never once saw him like this, so open and exposed. Sam snorted almost and mentally berated himself for thinking it, because God knows Dean would castrate him - but he was beautiful.

Dean wasn’t going to voice the fact that it felt like Sam was fucking splitting him open, the kid already had too much of an ego as it was, some times. He smiled, instead, letting out the breath he was holding as he shifted and groaned, “This feels… A lot different than I was expectin’,” He observed, brows raised. He rolled his hips curiously, lifting carefully and lowering back down as he moaned again.

Dean settled his palms on Sam’s chest to gain purchase, arching his back and lowering his body, sounds escaping his lips that caused his cheeks to shade - ooo’s and ah’s that he kept behind a tight lip between his teeth whenever he jacked off in the middle of the night, sounds he barely even made when he was with women.

“Mm,” Sam’s hips bucked accidentally, causing him to gasp and his grip to tighten, “Good different or bad different?” For the younger Winchester it was good. It was…  **God** , it was so fucking good. Sam wanted nothing more than to flip the both of them so that he could fuck down into Dean, to kiss and nip at skin as he took control.

“Good, I–” Dean’s forehead nearly dropped to Sam’s shoulder as he let out a hollow little breath, “Good, I think, m’not sure.” He’d nearly swallowed his fucking tongue when Sam thrust up into him, if that was anything to go by… It was most likely good. He let out a collective breath each time he dropped back down, spine arching with the movement as he took Sam in.

“Here, just…” Sam pulled Dean’s hips all the way down, slowly, and held him there, he began forcing his brother’s hips in a steady figure eight motion, “ **Fuck** , just do that for a minute, let your body adjust.”

“What is…  _What_ -” The older Winchester’s right hand slipped over his chest and Dean closed his eyes, brows furrowing as he looked up into Sam’s gaze, expression somewhat accusing as he groaned, trying to keep the movement steady as he licked his lips.

Sam grinned up at Dean, his body and arms flexing as he moved his brother in his lap, “That feel good?  **Jesus** …” The younger Winchester let his head roll back again as he groaned, trying to control himself from fucking up into his brother, “Does for me.”

“I don’t… I don’t…” Dean chuckled as he leaned down, pressing a kiss to his brother’s chest as he tried to collect his words, “I don’t know f’I wanna know– **ah** … How you knew to do that.” One thing he actually really **didn’t**  know about Sam was his brother’s sexuality. Sure, he voiced his own plenty, but he really didn’t know much about what Sam kept to himself.

“Just thought it’d be uh…  **shit** ,” Sam lifted his hips gently, mouth popping open as his eyes clenched shut, “Thought it’d feel better than me fucking up into you, don’t wanna hurt you.”

Dean raised a brow, “Nothin’s really hurt yet, Sam,” He observed, “M’not some goddamn girl, you know? You can– **ah** , you can be rough, f’you wanted, won’t hear complainin’ from me.” Rough sex, that was something Dean had probably never actually done.

Sam shook his head vehemently, letting his hands slide up Dean’s chest, touching the older man’s pecs gingerly, fingertips brushing over his nipples, “You wanted intimate,” The younger man opened his eyes and looked at Dean sincerely, “That’s what I’m gonna give you.”

“I’ve had this kinda slow, careful thin’ every other time I’ve had sex,” Dean closed his eyes and smiled as Sam touched him, back arching to press his chest against the fingers, “Intimate doesn’t mean  **slow** , it means _close_ , familiar, a connection.” He took Sam’s left hand and laced their fingers together, then kissed his brother’s knuckles as he leaned down and pressed a heated, breath-taking kiss to Sam’s lips, “ **That’s**  intimate.”

Sam let out a heavy breath, his brother’s words elicited almost a full body shiver. He leaned up a little and took another kiss, letting go of Dean’s hands to wrap his arms around his brother’s waist.

The younger Winchester grinned and bucked his hips as he rolled the pair of them, his cock slipped out but it went back in just as easily. He hooked his left forearm under Dean’s right shoulder as he laced his other hand with Dean’s, again, pressing his brother’s left arm above their heads as he grinded down into the older Winchester.

“Holy–” Dean gasped as he was lifted and turned, “Fuck.” He stared up into Sam’s eyes, legs falling open as his cock twitched in interest, “M’not sure what’ta think’a the fact that you can just do that.” He smirked, squeezing Sam’s hand as he dropped his head back, concentrating more on the feeling of Sam pressing into him, the burn gone, replaced with a filling, almost teasing brush that thrummed through him.

Sam brushed their noses together and smiled, almost panting as he shook both of their bodies with his thrusts, his hazel eyes locked with Dean’s. If this wasn’t intimate, then he wasn’t sure what was.

Dean reached up, grabbing the back of his brother’s neck as he pulled Sam into an unsorted sort of kiss, their bodies still moving, slowing somewhat to accommodate before he let go and laid back, eyes wandering over Sam’s body, the firm, flexing muscles of his brother’s chest and stomach, rough sinew stretched over them as Dean received him, “S’weird but… I keep feelin’ like… confused that we haven’t done this together before.”

Sam nodded but was silent for a moment, more intent on undulating his hips and grazing his teeth along his brother’s jaw, “Almost like it feels…” He panted and furrowed his brows, his hand squeezing Dean’s as he tried to concentrate on his words, “Like it feels  **right**.”

“Like it feels right,” Dean breathed back, repeating Sam’s words as he smiled, “Yeah.” He reached out, free hand running along Sam’s side before clasping his brother’s left ass cheek, gripping the firm flesh and pulling the younger Winchester down in harder, his eyes flitting closed as he moaned.

“ **Fuck** ,” Sam all but growled, letting Dean’s hand go so that he could grab his brother’s thigh, pulling Dean towards him as he thrust downwards, body damn near vibrating with how on edge he felt, “ **Ah** , t-touch yourself for me, wanna see you.”

Dean reached down with his sweated hand, fingers wrapping around his cock as he dragged it up and down, slow, smooth along the shaft and rolling at the tip. He tried breathing carefully but he was close, really, really close as he let go of Sam’s ass, hand moving to his chest to graze his short, clipped nails over his nipples, “Ah, Sam,  **fuck**.” He was practically delirious with the sounds he was making, choked breaths and gasps, shuddering grunts and whimpers as their bodies smacked together.

Sam pressed his forehead to Dean’s as he looked down between them, just seeing his brother pleasure himself while Sam fucked him was enough to send him over the edge. It wasn’t entirely unexpected, though, it did take him a little by surprise. He covered Dean’s hand with his own and smashed their lips together as he grunted, pained little sounds escaping him as he came, cock pulsing inside of Dean as he tightened his grip over the older man’s hand.

Dean gasped into his brother’s mouth, legs tightening around Sam’s waist as he shuddered, finally letting himself go and raising his brows at the sudden splatter of come across his stomach. He closed his eyes and kissed Sam back feverishly, the hand on his brother’s ass moving back up and running through Sam’s hair.

Ironic, how the demon’s intention was to give them a deal she thought they wouldn’t accept, and it ended up like this, tangled within one another, intense, intimate - more than they’d ever been.

Sam’s hips stilled and his body slumped, he knew he was probably crushing his brother with his weight, but he wanted to feel their bodies pressed together from head to toe - smearing his brother’s come between them as he nosed Dean’s temple. He wrapped his arms around the older man and let out a heavy breath, his face resting against his brother’s neck.

“Sonvabitch,” Dean smirked, fingers combing through Sam’s hair as he wrapped the other around his brother’s shoulders and drew him in tight, kissing the top of his head as he closed his eyes and breathed.

The smell of heated sex in the room, Sam’s knock-off motel brand shampoo and the sweat of them. His heart was still racing, pounding in his ears. He could actually remember a time, when he was much, much younger, lying on motel beds with baby Sammy all tuckered out on his chest, sucking his thumb or drooling on Dean’s shirt. He chuckled softly, kissing Sam’s head again as he’d done practically a million fucking times when his brother was little.

Sam pulled out but kept his body pressed to Dean’s, rolling off a little to the side but still keeping the older man in his arms. He kissed his brother’s shoulder and tilted his head up to look at Dean, “What are you thinking about?”

“You,” Dean said, blinking slowly as he stared up at the roof, lazy smile playing his lips as he rolled over onto his brother, kissing Sam’s face, his cheeks, his brows, that spot he loved so much between them, the pocketed dimples of his brother’s cheeks increasing as he did so, dipping his lips against them as he moved along. He kissed Sam’s chin and jaw, temples and cheekbones, wrapping his arms around his brother’s neck, “Was thinkin’ about you when you were little. How I’d hold you on my chest an’ you’d just… Sleep like that for fuckin’ hours while I read comics an’ watched shows on the tv.”

Sam chuckled at the onslaught of kisses, arms instinctively wrapping back around his brother’s waist as he listened intently to the older man’s words. He felt kind of sentimental, listening to Dean talk about the past - the older Winchester was always there, for as long as Sam could remember. It was silly, but if he had to think hard enough on it he was willing to bet that Dean’s eyes were really the first ones he’d ever recognized. Even now, as he looked up into his brother’s green eyes, he felt a sense of safety and deep rooted love - the kind you couldn’t find in anyone but family.

The younger Winchester notched his brows together and smoothed his hands up Dean’s back, “Do you think it worked?”

Dean shrugged, “I don’t much care. I mean, she’s a crossroads demon, right? Bitch has gotta keep her deal, I think. If not, we’ll likely find another way, I count this as a win/win nonetheless.” He rolled back over, standing from the bed and grabbing up a group of tissues to dry himself off, leaning over Sam and doing the same before he laid back down and pulled his brother into his arms once more.

“Yeah, I mean…” Sam exhaled and ran the palm of his hand against Dean’s bicep, “They’re pretty strict about rules.”

The younger Winchester laid there for a moment, content to just stare at Dean until his body ached, but then he leaned forward and pressed their lips together. It almost tickled it was so light, just the barest touch of lips. Sam grinned, sad almost, and looked back into his brother’s eyes, “It’d be a shame if it didn’t work, though - especially after this. I don’t want it to be a one time thing, Dean.”

“Me neither,” Dean admitted at once, not even giving his brother a second to doubt his reciprocation, “I want this, I… I need it.” He cupped Sam’s cheeks as he pressed there lips together again, and again and again, until he was breathless once more, “I don’t wanna go, Sam. I don’t wanna die, I don’t wanna leave you here.”

Sam shook his head and continued to kiss his brother until they were both struggling for air, lips red and swollen, “If it doesn’t work you won’t have to leave me here,” He shrugged lightly, grip tightening on the older man’s arm, “I’ll be going with you.”

Dean grabbed Sam’s chin and stared into his brother’s eyes as he shook his head, “No. You’re not gonna do that.” He turned them once more, laying on top of the larger man again, staring down at him, “I gave up my life so you could live yours to the fullest, don’t make me die in vain, Sam. Live, okay? Live as long as you can, for me. You kill every bastard demon or ghost you find an’ you do it for me or you go back to college, find a girl, get married, have kids, that’s what I want. I don’t wanna hear that you threw your life away because, so help me, Sam, I will hunt you down.”

“Dean, if this didn’t work, I’m not gonna have much of a choice anyway,” Sam swallowed and moved his hands to the older man’s hips, “The demon said both of us. So if you go, I go.” The younger Winchester felt his chest tighten the more he thought about it, his eyes starting to sting a little with unshed tears, “Why are we being so grim? We’ve gotta believe that it worked.”

“Whether this worked or not doesn’t matter there,” Dean argued facts, “Either she keeps her promise, or she doesn’t, that’s how it’s gonna go. You sealed your end of the deal, we fucked, an’ I guarantee we’ll be doin’ it a lot more before the year is up. So either she gives you my life, or she does nothin’, she can’t just take yours.” He settled back and kissed Sam’s chest, nosing the skin there as his fingers ran over his brother’s matching tattoo, “It doesn’t matter, it’ll stick, she has to, whether her side of the cosmos is pissed at her or not, I’m gettin’ my soul back. Even if I have to hunt the bitch down an’ pry it from her lifeless corpse’s fingers.”

“Okay,” Sam all but whispered and then cleared his throat, blinking the tears away - he sniffled and tapped Dean on the thigh playfully, “Wanna take a shower?”

Dean thumbed the corners of Sam’s eyes before pressing a quick, chaste kiss to his brother’s lips, “Mm, together? I like where this is goin’.”


End file.
